si tu pars
by Thorin-0akenshield
Summary: il l'a abandonné. une fois de plus. il n'est plus rien. sa mort lui a brisé les ailes...et le coeur. HAPPY END


Il se tient, comme à son habitude, dans l'ombre. Sa silouhette se fond dans le noir de la nuit. Le projecteur est éteint. Eteint. Comme son regard. Comme son cœur. Il ne reste rien de l'homme, seulement un costume vide, vide d'émotion, de sentiment. Enfin, à part la colère, la haine et une tristesse infinie. Il a mal, si mal ! il ne le supporte plus. ça le consume de l'intérieur et le fait mourir petit à petit, un peu plus chaque jour, chaque nuit. Et il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Oh, bien sur il sait pourquoi, mais ne le comprend pas. Ce n'est pas normal. Il croyait que la mort de Rachel l'avait anéantie. Mais là, c'est... insurmontable, indescriptible.

_Si tu pars_

_Je veux que la terre entière se couvre de brouillard_

_Et que le silence s'installe dans les villages_

_Que plus rien ne bouge en vie et sur les plages_

_Qu'on n'entende que le vent_

_Qui hurle, qui crie, et qui comprend_

Il a essayé pourtant. Continuer à garder Gotham sûr, pour lui, parce que c'est ce qu'_il_ aurait fait. _Il_ aurait continué à se battre, quoi qu'il puisse se passer, quoi qu'il en coûte. Mais il s'est rendu à l'évidence. Il n'est pas aussi fort, aussi courageux que _lui_. il ne le sera jamais. Il n'est bon qu' abandonner ces gens qui ont besoin de lui. il est maintenant leur seul espoir. Mais lui, sur qui peut-il se reposer ? il s'est toujours posé la question. Il a souvent cru qu'il pouvait compter sur Rachel. Et puis elle est morte, et il a continué à avancer. Difficilement, chaque pas lui demandait un effort et une volonté de fer, mais il y est arrivé. Et _il_ est mort. encore une fois. Mais ce n'est plus une mascarade. Le joker est définitivment éliminé, et il n'y a plus de chef de gang ou de chef tout court dans les rues de Gotham. Seulement des bandes désorganisées qui ne font que trafiquer. Et lui ne fait rien, il ne les arrêtes pas. Le chevalier noir de Gotham n'est même plus l'ombre de lui-même, il n'est plus rien, sans _lui_.

_Si tu pars_

_Je veux qu'on brûle les violons et les guitares_

_Qu'on renvoie les musiciens et les poètes_

_Qu'on oublie Noel et tous les jours de fête_

_Qu'on exile les oiseaux_

_Que l'on bannisse ce qui est beau_

Alors ce soir, comme tous les soirs, il est debout, une main sur ce projecteur qui ne s'allumera plus. si quelqu'un passait la porte menant au toit du commissariat, il ne verrait rien, sauf peut-être une petite trainée légèrement sintillante à la lumière des lampadaires sur le masque du héros. Une larme, la seule et unique, mais la première depuis la mort de ses parents. On ne se rend pas compte de l'importance que peut avoir une personne tant qu'elle est à nos côtés. _On commence à accepter qu'on a besoin d'elle quand elle s'est éloignée. Et on comprend qu'on ne peut vivre sans quand elle est morte. Mais c'est trop tard. Et il ne vous reste plus qu'à tenter de survivre tant que vous le pouvez, à sombrer dans un désespoir tel que vous ne savez plus ce que vous êtes, à essayer une dernière fois d'honnorer sa mémoire en tentant de vivre un minimum et aller la rejoindre._ Il se rappelait de ses paroles comme si c'était hier. Pourtant, elle datait de la dernière fois où il avait vu ses parens en vie. Ce dernier specacle, cette dernière nuit d'innocence. Et ce soir, sa dernière nuit. Son dernier sursaut de vie, une dernière étincelle. On le retrouvera au matin, mort, dans une ruelle. Il est encore perdu dans ses souvenirs. C'est la première fois qu'il revient là, à côté de ce projecteur. La dernière fois où il l'a vu. Vivant.

_Si tu pars_

_Je veux que tous les trains du monde_

_Restent dans leur gare_

_Je veux qu'on bloque les routes_

_Qu'on ferme les frontières_

_Qu'on instaure le couvre feu, le droit de guerre_

_Que le riff soit interdit_

_Que le plaisir soit aboli_

Vivant. il donnerait sa vie si sa pouvait _le_ faire revenir. Il donnera sa vie de toute façon. La vie sans _lui_ est... ce n'est même pas de la survie. C'est juste ramper, se trainer, les mains en sang à force d'essayer de s'accrocher, et tomber. Dans un gouffre sans fin, des abimes étouffantes, qui vous prennent à la gorge, et serrent de plus en plus. pas possible de respirer, pas possible de lutter. Comment lutter contre soi, quand on a plus aucune volonté ? Il soupire. Il ne sait plus pourquoi. Mais ça fait mal, tellement mal. Plus rien, plus de colère, plus de haine, plus de regrets, plus de chagrin, ni de tristesse, plus de sentiment d'injustice. Rien que de la douleur. Il se recule du projecteur, il est prêt, en tout cas il en a l'impression. Plus d'autre pensées, plus de regret d'abandonner Gotham. Il a tout donné pour cette cité. Son corps, son amour, son cœur, son âme, sa vie, tout son être, tout ce qu'il a été et tout ce qu'il ne sera jamais. Il ferme les yeux, une larme de plus coule. Et une autre. Et encore une autre.

_Si tu pars_

_Je veux que la terre entière se couvre de brouillard_

_Et que le silence s'installe dans les villages_

_Que plus rien ne bouge en vie et sur les plages_

_Qu'on n'entende que le vent_

_Qui hurle, qui crie, et qui me comprend_

_Si tu pars_

_Si tu pars..._

Il ne peut plus s'arrêter, les gouttes d'eau salées s'échappent sans aucun contrôle, mais silencieusement. Oui, c'est la seule solution. Même s'il lui reste une question. Une seule. Pourquoi ? pourquoi ne peut-il vivre sans lui ? ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il perd des amis, mais là... enfin, sa décision est prise de toute façon. Il regarde une dernière fois le projecteur quand il entend un bruit. Il se fige un instant, puis a le réflexe de reculer contre le rebord et s'accroupir. Qui peut venir. La seule personne qui venait... non, ce n'est pas possible. Mais c'est plus fort que lui, il espère. Cette étincelle qui jaillit en lui, une fois de plus. la porte s'ouvre. Il retient son souffle, puis, avant même que la personne ne se montre, il baisse la tête. Ce n'est pas lui, pas son parfum. C'est une femme, grande brune, 27 ans, les cheveux court. Lia Davidson, commissaire du district de Gotham. Juste, impartiale, sans pitié avec les criminels. Incorruptible. Mais pas comme Harvey Dent. Un homme a tués son mari et sa fille. Mais elle a gardé la tête haute. Elle a participé à l'enquète, l'a attrapé seule et l'a remis aux autorités, après que batman l'ai convaincu que si elle le tuait elle deviendrait comme eux. Elle a démissionner, pour revenir trois mois plus tard commissaire. Gordon l'avait épaulé, l'avait aidé à remonter la pente, et avait laissé une lettre qui la nommait commissaire si il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit. Elle à reprit le poste et a fait des merveilles. Elle a essayé plusieurs fois de le contacter, mais batman aurait eu l'impression de _le_ tromper si il travaillait avec elle. Peut-être vient-elle encore une fois tenter de le rallier à sa cause. Pourtant, on avait déclaré le chevalier noir mort dans les journaux quelques jours plus tôt. Il la voit sortir son téléphone, puis composer un numéro. Elle tape du pied d'impacience. Elle chuchote, mais il peut l'entendre quand même. En revanche, il n'entend rien des réponses de son interlocuteur. Elle est stressée.

_Pov Bruce_

Elle semble vraiment apeurée. Elle, si calme, semble sur le point de craquer.

**« - ****bonsoir, c'est Lia. Comm****...**

**- ...**

**- je sais. Je n'ai pas pu appeler plus tôt. Je suis dé...**

**- ...**

**- je sais ! ils étaient sur mon dos jour et nuit, ils ne me lachaient pas. J'en ai viré deux qui dormaient devant chez moi la nuit dernière. »**

Elle aurait des problèmes ? pourtant, elle sait se défendre. Elle a même failli m'attraper.

**« - ...**

**- ne t'en fais pas, j'ai la situation en main, ils ne me feront rien. Et toi, comm**

**- ...**

**- oh ! mais arrête de me couper la parole ! je...**

**- ...**

**- JE. NE. SAIS. PAS. !! je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit mort. notre dernier espoir. Ce n'est pas possible. »**

Ah, elle parle de moi. Elle a raison, je ne suis pas mort, pas encore. Enfin, mon corps n'est pas mort. mon esprit s'est éteint avec _lui_. Jim Gordon. Mort bêtement, dans un déménagement, après son divorce, sa femme partie avec ses fils on ne sait où dès la signature. Son appartement laissé à Lia Davidson.écrasé par un meuble. Les ambulanciers sont arrivés assez tôt pour le faire respirer artificiellement, mais il est resté dans le coma quelques semaines, avant que les médecins osent dire qu'il ne se réveillerait sans doute jamais. Sans doute. _Sans doute _! il y avait encore un espoir. Et puis ils l'ont débranché. Lia ne voulait pas. Mais c'était la seule. Sans nouvelle de sa femme, les médecins décidèrent de tout arrêter. Je me rapproche lentement, mais elle est si absorbée dans sa conversation qu'elle ne m'entendrais pas si j'étais juste derrière elle. Je suis assez proche pour entendre la vois de son interlocuteur, même si elle est faible. Lia continue à parler.

**« - je sais que ce n'est pas facile, je...**

**- ****non, tu ne sais rien ! tu ne peux pas savoir. » **cette voix...

**- « comment ça je ne sais rien ?! il me semble que c'est moi qui ai du te relever quand ta femme a emmené ton fils on ne sais où, que c'est moi qui LAISSE MOI FINIR ! moi qui ai du tout reprendre en charge après ta tentative de meurtre, que j'obéit à tous tes ordres, que je ne met jamais en doute ta parole, parce que je pense que c'est le mieux ! c'est toi qui m'a formé, Jim ! » **... ... Hein ?!! **« je sais comment tu pense, comment tu veux agir. Et là c'est du suicide. Tu veux revenir ? et te faire tuer, vraiment, cette fois ? il y a des limites à forcer la chance !**

**- ****je... pardonnes-moi. Et parles moins fort, je t'en prie.**

**- je sais que je parle trop fort, mais tu m'énerve tellement parfois ! et puis de toute façon, plus personne ne peut m'entendre. Le seul qui aurait pu est...**

**- ****NON ! je t'interdis tu m'entend ! je t'interdis de dire qu'il est... ce n'est pas possible. Pas possible. Je t'en prie Lia, dis moi qu'il n'est pas mort !je t'en prie. Je le sentirais, je le sentirais non ?»**

Non, ce n'est pas possible... ce... je... non ! mais pourtant... sa... et son nom... ... vivant ? mon dieu !

**« - je suis désolée Jim, mais ils ont retrouvé un corps, habillé comme lui, son masque, sa cape... brûlés, mais, le corps, dedans, je... qui est là ! »**

J'ai trébuché ! moi ! enfin, maintenant elle m'a vu. Je me relève doucement, mais elle n'est pas effrayée. Elle sourit même. Je la voit trembler. Je fais un pas vers elle et, contre toute attente, elle se jette dans mes bras. Je ne sais quoi faire, à part la soutenir, et resserer mes bras autour d'elle. Elle n'arrête pas de murmurer des "merci, merci d'être en vie". Je me sens sourire. Légèrement, mais sourire quand même. Pas parce qu'elle est heureuse de me voir en vie, mais parce qu'_il_ est vivant. et se porte bien apparement. J'entend _sa_ voix appeler Lia avec de plus en plus de peur. Je la déssère doucement de moi, la regarde et lui dit

**« - il faudrait peut-être le rassurer non ?**

**- oui, vous avez raison. Merci. » **Elle retourne à son téléphone, mais sans me quitter des yeux, comme si j'allais m'envoler. Mais il n'y a aucun risques, en tout cas jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'ait dit où _il_ était.

**« - ****Lia ? ... Lia, bon sang, réponds moi ou je vais voir...**

**- c'est bon, je suis là, tout va bien. Tout vas très bien. Pardonnes moi, j'aurais du te croire. Je suis désolée. Je...**

**- quoi ? qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Lia ! réponds moi... Lia !!! je viens, je te jure que je viens immédiatement si tu ne me dis rien !**

**-**** calmes-toi. il est là, devant moi. Vivant. » ** je ne peut m'empécher de sourire encore une fois, un peut plus sur de moi à chaque parole qu'il prononce.

- **« ****que... qui ? ce... non... ce n'est pas... Lia ?»**

Son dernier mot n'est qu'un gémissement d'espoir. Il est comme moi, il refuse d'y croire, c'est trop beau pour être vrai. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me rend compe que quelqu'un tient _vraiment_ à moi, pas parce que je suis son maître, comme Alfred, où parce que je suis leur sauveur, comme Lia, mais juste pour moi. Pas ce que je représente, mais ce que je suis. Je souris encore, et tend la main vers Lia, qui me passe le téléphone.

**« - si Gordon, si. Tu ne te débarasseras pas de moi si facilement, je te le l'assure. »** et je ne peux m'empécher de rire, et lui aussi, je crois qu'il pleure en même temps, tout en rigolant, et au milieu, on peut entendre une litanie de "merci, merci mon dieu, merci" et je ne peux m'empécher de repenser à la douleur que j'ai ressenti ces derniers mois. Et je grimace. Lia me regarde avec un air interrogateur. C'est anormal de vois des émotions passer sur le visage ou dans le regard d'un héros, mais je ne suis qu'un homme. Je demande alors à Lia.

**« - vous savez ou il est ?**

**- oui.**

**- pouvez-vous m'y conduire ?**

**- je ne sais pas. Presonne n'a le droit de s'y rendre. C'est un des lieux les plus secrets d'amérique. Je... » ** mais Gordon n'avait pas encore dit son mot. Il a soudain hurlé dans le téléphone, pour être sur qu'on entende.

**« - bien sur qu'il va venir ! c'est un ordre, Lia ! un ordre, enregistré ? n'en parle à personne. Venez. Tous les deux. Maintenant ! Ou je viens ! **

**- d'accord, d'accord, on arrive Jim. Dans vingt minutes on est vers vous. » **elle racroche, me regarde, et me dit

**« - il n'est plus rien. Etre enfermé aussi longtemps l'a détruit. Entendre que batman était mort a failli le tuer. J'ai réussis à le convaincre de vivre, pour vous, mais il n'est plus rien de ce qu'il était avant. Ce n'est plus qu'un homme usé par la vie, il... il ne reste plus que son corps, son esprit est ... ailleurs. Il m'a aidé pour mes enquêtes. Jen'en avais pas franchement besoin, mais au moins il avait un semblant de vie. Votre pseudo-mort l'a achevé. Depuis que sa femme l'a quitté, il ne vivait que dans l'espoir de vous revoir un jour. Ces derniers jours, je ne le quittait que pour aller au trvail, tellement j'avais peur qu'il se tue. Depuis l'annonce de votre mort... pourquoi avoir fait ça ?**

**- ce n'est pas moi. Je... son état de ces derniers jours, c'était mon état ces derniers mois. Je vous assure que si j'avais voulu faire croire à ma mort, c'est **_**mon**_** corps que vous auriez retrouvé. Et certainement pas brûlé. Allons-y. »**

Je n'en peux plus d'attendre. Elle me conduit à _lui_, enfin. Nous sommes dans les bois, j'ai mémorisé le parcours, même si elle nous fait faire des détours. Je suis de plus en plus impatient, mais de plus en plus énervé également. Ça fait seulement deux ou trois minutes qu'elle conduit, mais je n'en peux plus de ces pertes de temps.

**« - dites, il faut combien de temps pour y aller sans faire de détours ? de toute façon, si des voitures nous suivent, ce n'est pas avec vos détours que nous les sèmerons ! alors maintenant, au plus vite ! »**

Elle se vexe, accélère d'un coup en murmurant rageusement "j'en avais assez d'un, pas la peine de m'en mettre un deuxième sur le dos" et fonce à tarvers les bois. Moins de 10 minutes plus tard, elle pile devant une vieille maison. Elle sort de la voiture et rentre sans m'attendre. Je me précipite à sa suite. Au second étage, elle s'arrète devant la porte, me regarde et murmure

**« - allez-y, je vais rentrer me reposer. J'en ai vraiment besoin. Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. Bonne nuit. » ** et elle me laisse là, devant cette porte, seul obstacle entre lui et moi. Je tourne doucement la poignée, et ouvre la porte, silencieusement. Il fait quasiment noir. Il est là. Il me tourne le dos, appuyé contre la fenètre. Je sais qu'il m'a entendu, mais il ne se retourne pas. Je sens mon cœur qui s'affole, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression de revivre. Je marche, toujours silencieusement, jusqu'à lui. je m'arrête à quelques centimètres de lui. ses épaules trembles légèrement. Il pleure. Ça me fend le cœur. Je voudrais tellement qu'il soit heureux, enfin. Au moins qu'il ne soit pas si triste. Je ferais... non, je ferai tout pour. Je lève lentement ma main gantée vers son épaule, et la pose doucement dessus. Je le sens plus que je ne le vois soupirer. Il se retourne lentement, presque au ralenti, et enfin, je peux distinguer son visage, son regard, éclairé seulement par un lampadaire, dehors. Son regard est éteint, mais progressiviement, je vois l'espoir s'insinuer. Je peux lire au plus profond de son âme et je sais qu'il en est de même pour lui, envers moi. Je revis, enfin. Il sourit à peine, mais il est au bord des larmes, et moi aussi, ma vision se trouble. Ne pouvant plus attendre, je l'attire à moi et passe mes bras autour de lui. je l'entend éclater en sanglots, mais c'est du soulagement. Je le sais. Il en est de même pour moi. Je le sens passer ses bras autour de moi, et poser sa tête sur mon épaule. Quant à moi, je niche la mienne dans son cou. Je peux respirer à nouveau. Je me sens à ma place, plus que je ne l'ai jamais été nulle part. nous restons comme ça je ne sais combien de temps, peut-être quelques secondes, ou quelques minutes, peut-être même quelques heures, je ne pourrais le dire. Mais je le sens se détacher de moi légèrement. Je me recule doucement, mais sans le lâcher. Il me regarde, et me souris légèrement. je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour tenir sans lui. je ne veux plus de cette armure, plus avec lui. je me recule encore et le lâche. Il ne comprend pas, il a peur mais je le rassure

**« - oh non, je ne vais pas partir maintenant. Je veux juste... tu as le droit de savoir qui je suis.**

**- non, si tu ne veux pas...**

**- si, je le veux. » **

Je le regarde, j'enlève toute mon armure. Il ne me reste que le masque. Le l'enlève lentement, et je vois ses yeux s'arrondire sous le choc, puis il sourit. Il ne me reste plus qu'un t-shirt et un jean noir.

**« - bruce waynes ! en fait, ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça... c'est... bien... oui, c'est bien. »** je ne comprends pas ce qui est bien, tout ce que je retiens est qu'il ne m'a pas mis à la porte, ce que je redoutais par-dessus tout, mais il dit que c'est bien... pourquoi ? il voit que je ne comprend pas, alors il sourit, une fois de plus, et m'explique.

**« - c'est bien que ce soit toi. ça aurait pu être... en fait, ça n'aurait pas pu être quelqu'un d'autre que toi. et c'est... bien. »**

Il me regarde à nouveau, et je souris, je rigole même, mais au bout de quelques instants, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me met à pleurer, des sanglots incontrôlables et tellement douloureux. Je ne comprend pas ce qui m'arrive, je tombe à genoux, je m'effondre. Je sens deux bras autour de mes épaules, et je me laisse aller. Je crois que je viens de réaliser que je ne suis plus seul, qu'il est là, pour me soutenir, pour m'encourager. Et je m'accroche à lui, je ne veux plus le lâcher, mais il ne part pas. Au contraire, il ressert sa prise autour de moi et me murmure à l'oreille. Je ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu'il dit, à part qu'il est là, qu'il ne me laissera pas. Je me calme, petit à petit. Quand je sens que j'ai suffisement repris le contrôle pour parler, je me redresse et le regarde.

**« - merci, je... je suis désolé je...**

**- non, ne t'excuses pas, je comprends, je... tu ne peux pas imaginer l'état dans lequel j'ai été ces derniers jours.**

**- si, je crois que si.**

**- non, je t'assure, c'était comme si...**

**- comme si on te torturait constamment, que tu n'arrivait pas à dormir sans que d'horribles cauchemards ne te hante, tu avais l'impression que chaque inspiration de plus allait te tuer tellement elle te faisait mal, que vivre te tuait à petit feu, que ton cœur partait en lambeau chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde un peu plus, que tu avais tellement envie de pleurer, mais qu'aucune larme ne voulait couler, et que ça faisait encore plus mal, que tu espérait que chaque seconde qui passait serait la dernière, que... ta seule pensée était de mourir, pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute, mais tu n'osait pas, de peur de décevoir, de décevoir Lia, ou je ne sais qui... de » **il endure tout ce que je lui dit, il encaisse du mieux qu'il peut mais je le sens se recroqueviller sous mes paroles. Il finit par me couper.

**« - toi... de **_**te**_** décevoir. Je ne voulais pas renoncer. Pour toi. je voulais continuer à me battre, et je l'ai fait mais quand ils ont retrouvé le corps... mais comment tu sais ... quand ? qui a osé te faire ressentir ça ? » ** il était en colère, comme rarement je l'avais vu. Je n'osais lui répondre, mais je lui devais la vérité. Ma vois n'était qu'un murmure.

**« - ces trois derniers mois. Je ne... vivais... plus. je suis désolé, j'aurais du faire face, mais je ne...**

**- QUI ?!!**

**- TOI ! j'ai cru que j'allais mourir quand j'ai su, et personne n'acceptait de me laisser passer, je suis devenu fou. J'ai failli tuer, Jim. Tuer. Parce que je voulais te voir, me rassurer. Mais je n'ai pas pu. Je... trois mois. TROIS MOIS ! je n'en pouvais plus. j'ai failli... quand j'ai apris, pour ce pseudo-corps, je me suis dit que c'était une occasion inespérée pour... en finir. je mmh... »**

Au fur et à mesure qu je parle, je ne le regarde plus. alors forcément, je suis plus que surprit quant il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Et ça me surprend encore plus quand je me rend compte que j'aime ça. Et que j'en veux plus. beaucoup plus. je passe une main derrrière sa nuque, et l'autre va se poser sur sa taille. Ses mains sont dans mes cheveux, sur mes épaules, sur mes bras, partout où il peut me toucher. A bout de souffle, on se sépare, et je l'enlace, tout en posant ma tête sur son épaule.

**« - pourquoi t'es-tu caché ? il n'y a plus de risque, plus de chef à arrêter. Depuis le Joker, tout est calme. **

**- cet... accident, à mon déménagement, n'en était pas un. Il se trouve que l'épouvantail a... tu te rappelle de lui ?**

**- comment l'oublier**

**- oui, c'est vrai. Il a un frère jumeau, qui n'est pas dérangé mais tout aussi meurtrier, et qui veut me rayer de la surface de la terre. C'est pour cette raison que je me cache. Tu reste, dis ? tu va pas me laisser hein ? plus maintenant ? »**

Il a l'air d'un gamin qui vient de récupérer son jouet préféré. En fait c'est un peu ça.

**« - effectivement, mais tu pourrais venir chez moi non ? une personne en plus où en moins au manoir, ça ne se verra pas de l'extérieur... surtout qu'il n'y aurait qu'Alfred, Lucius de temps à autre, toi et moi.**

**- Lucius fox ? est-il digne de confiance ?**

**- dans la mesure où c'est grâce à lui que les vêtements, les véhicules, les gadgets de batman existent, je pense qu'effectivement il est digne de confiance.**

**- ah bon ? bien, alors va pour le manoir Waynes.**

**- à vos ordres chef !**

**- et arrêtes de te moquer de moi !**

**- mais oui, mais oui. »**

Je lui sourit, dépose rapidement mes lèvres sur les siennes, et le prend par la main. Ma voiture nous attend dehors. En chemin, nous passons voir Lia pour lui expliquer la situation. Elle donne son accord sans problème. Je crois qu'elle est soulagée de ne plus avoir à s'inquiéter pour lui. elle me fait un clin d'œil en repartant. Elle a comprit, bien avant nous je suppose, ce qui se passait entre Jim et moi. Je lui sourit et fait volte face, je n'ai pas remis mon costume, et c'est bruce wayne qu'elle voit s'en aller dans la voiture de batman. Elle avait aussi comprit ça.

Tout ne va pas bien. Je reste un meurtrier aux yeux de la police, Jim est toujours menacé, de nouveaux gangs se sont formés dans Gotham. Jim va reprendre sa place de commissaire, aux côté de Lia. Plus question pour lui de se cacher. Il va aussi rechercher ses fils, qu'il refuse d'abandonner, même s'il faut parcourir le monde pour ça. Il y aura toujours un criminel qui s'imposera dans Gotham, mais, petit à petit, les gens comprendrons que batman ne leur veut pas de mal, ils lui referont confiance. Ce ne sera jamais parfait, mais nous sommes deux, ensembles, à présent. Et rien ne pourra changer ça.


End file.
